


Ask The Silent Smile Cast

by ShyLittleRose



Category: Undertale
Genre: And Me - Freeform, For inbetween updates, Gen, Get to know em, No Spoilers for Silent Smile, ask, it won't be absolutely horrible, nope - Freeform, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleRose/pseuds/ShyLittleRose
Summary: Here at The ShyLittleHQ GrandOpening we've decided to open up a spoiler free ask so people can get to know the cast of Silent Smile! As we go throughout the story, more characters will be open to direct questions toward!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sans; regular  
> Bubblegum; bold  
> Quattrocento; italics  
> Pontano; italics underlined  
> Nunito; striked through

Welcome one and all to our diverse show of skeletons; reality questionable. You can ask Sans, Bubblegum, Quattrocento, Pontano, and Nunito questions! As more characters are introduced in the story "Silent Smile" the more characters available to ask! It'll be a side story to the main one for learning things about the characters that you might not have known.

**Author's Note:**

> Update  
> Collar (Underfell Sans) and Boots (Underswap Sans) are now available!


End file.
